


Gas Mask

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alfred being Alfred, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Gas Mask, M/M, Mask Fetish, Rockfort Island, Rough Sex, combat gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Today was the last straw. HUNK had come in from the showers to find his bed completely stripped. There was a note, written on Alfred’s personal stationary, that was laid in the center of the bare mattress.[Make it again.Come see me if you have a problem.]The handwriting was no doubt, Alfred’s.Slight canon divergence/AU
Relationships: HUNK/Alfred Ashford
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Gas Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuuh sorry this is like zero plot all porn. Some of them have a little more background than others but since I'm running behind I didn't do as much research as I normally do to make sure that all of the details are like, semi-close to canon.
> 
> I've been getting a lot of requests from people for the Ashfords and I have more stuff coming too. :) Trying to get these up since I'm running behind so haven't been beta'd.

Even in his military uniform, Alfred Ashford still had a feminine shape. Slim shoulders, hips and long legs. HUNK assumed he would look just like his sister if she were still alive. He kept that thought to himself, though, knowing what a touchy subject that was. He was one of the only soldiers on the island that knew about Alexia’s passing and didn’t care to spread it around.

He already felt like Sir Ashford singled him out. He would make him do extra laps in extra gear, put him on latrine duty, have him burn the BOWs that failed… he once sustained a black eye from getting thrown around by a not-exactly-dead Bandersnatch that had grabbed him and whipped him around when he’d tried to dispose of it. Not fun.

Today was the last straw. HUNK had come in from the showers to find his bed completely stripped. There was a note, written on Alfred’s personal stationary, that was laid in the center of the bare mattress.

_ Make it again. _

_ Come see me if you have a problem. _

The handwriting was no doubt, Alfred’s. Fluid and elegant, not unlike a woman’s. He quickly dressed - not in his sweats but in his combat gear. He pulled the black pants over his hips and buttoned them, followed by the canvas belt and his hip gear. He skipped the knee pads; if all went well he most certainly was not going to be the one on his knees. The holsters and gas mask followed his top and stab vest (just in case Alfred got a little feisty.) 

HUNK practically kicked down the door to Alfred’s office, staring at him through the red lenses of his gas mask for a long moment before speaking.

“What the fuck?” He slammed his gloved fists down on the heavy wooden desk, hard enough to make the blonde behind the table squeak and push away. A model of a soldier wobbled and fell off the desk, snapping in two at the waist.

“I - I don’t know  _ what  _ you’re talking about.” Alfred tried to seem as composed as he could, smoothing down his vest. But HUNK could see the bit of apprehension in his eyes. No doubt he hadn’t been expecting the younger man to show up in full combat gear.

“You’re a coward.” Hunk growled, baring his teeth behind his gas mask. “What’s your fucking problem? Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

Alfred’s expression changed; it softened a bit, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He knew he was one of Albert Wesker’s favorite men, one of the only ones he trusted to do a lot of the things he needed done. Maybe he was jealous, maybe he was intrigued. The Commander had spent most of his life in military training, obsessed with the ins and outs of Umbrella’s soldiers. He loved all things related to the military; but he’d been deemed unfit to serve, even under Umbrella. But they couldn’t get rid of the grandson of one of the original founders, so they stuck him on Rockfort.

Alfred had been happy there, most of the time. In the last few years, he’d grown much more lonely and in need of company. He’d been attempting to get HUNK’s attention for a while now; at first with some light teasing like he’d used to do to his sister until it escalated to this when it hadn’t earned him the results he wanted. He was still very much stunted when it came to interpersonal relationships.

There was a long, tense moment between them as Alfred stared back and Hunk slammed his fist down on the table again. It ached a bit from the impact but he didn’t let the other man know.

“What do you want from me?” He growled again, leaning across the desk. The lenses caught the light and flashed as he moved. 

There was a smirk on Alfred’s face. He looked a little smug. But he always looked a little smug.

“Lock the door.” He said simply, slowly.

“What?”

“Lock the door.” The smirk split into a smile. Almost sinister. “And teach me a lesson.” He said calmly, each word deliberate.

HUNK kept his hands on the table as he slowly turned to look at the door. Was he asking what he  _ thought  _ he was asking? Was this a trap? Wordlessly, he crossed the room and twisted the gold lock on the door. He surveyed the room as he slowly returned to the desk, his heavy steps echoing off the walls.

Alfred didn’t move from his chair, hands folded on the desk. Fingers in white gloves interlaced, looking up at the mercenary expectantly. 

“You’re going to tell me exactly what you want from me or I’m leaving.”

Alfred raised his eyebrow but didn’t want to find out if he was bluffing or not. It had taken this long to get his attention, and he didn’t want to fuck it up now.

“I think you’re…” He trailed off, though he was considering exactly what words he was going to say. “...a fine specimen. I have been… lonely for quite a while.” His expression changed again, almost more demure now. Casting his blue eyes downward as he slowly pushed his chair the rest of the way out.

He wore his red and gold uniform on top and on the bottom his legs were bare. He wore a lavender pair of women’s underwear, nearly sheer and leaving very little to the imagination. A single white garter wrapped around one thigh.

HUNK was glad he chose to wear his mask tonight. He had a bewildered look on his face as he stared at Ashford. Had all of this been a crush? He felt a wave of anger but he kept his cool. 

“You want me to fuck you.” It wasn’t a question, just a flat statement. Waiting for that emphatic, “Yes.” That verbalization that he wanted HUNK to fuck him until he couldn’t walk.

“Leave the gas mask on.” His voice was quiet, almost wavering.

HUNK sneered and snaked one of his hands into Alfred’s hair, pulling him to his feet before letting go.

“Bend over. Hands flat.”

The blonde did as he was told, standing on shaking feet. He pressed both of his hands flat against the table, angling his hips out so his ass was accessible. The man clad in black slipped his boot between the Commander’s legs, forcing them open further. He couldn’t help but admire the curve of his hips now. The pants he normally wore helped camouflage just how shapley his thighs and legs were.

HUNK didn’t particularly have a type. Men, usually. Sometimes women. He liked people who were athletic, who were in shape with stamina. Muscles, scars. Beyond that, he felt drawn to who he was drawn to. Alfred was a little bit thinner, a little bit softer than most of the guys he’d been with. Not a deal breaker, but different.

He ran the soft leather of his glove up the inside of Alfred’s thighs. Stroking lightly. The back of his hand was soon pressing against the man’s crotch, feeling the warmth radiating from him through the thin lace. He was half hard already, getting harder by the second. The tip of his cock was pressing flat against his stomach, slick on the tip already.

HUNK didn’t want to admit maybe he was a bit pent up, a bit frustrated. He hadn’t been able to leave the island in weeks and he wasn’t particularly a fan of any of the soldiers here. They were all too loud, too plain. He ground his hips against Alfred’s backside, feeling the curve and the heat. He could feel the man’s breath coming quick and shallow already. He was hard by the time Alfred began rocking back against him with needy little whines.

He dimly wondered exactly how the man in front of him, already a quivering mess like this, had actually managed to gain control of this training facility. But he shook his head and begal to rifle through his pockets, looking for anything they could use for lube. 

“Bottom right drawer.” Alfred squeaked without even looking at him. “You’ll see it.”

HUNK was skeptical but he paused, taking a few steps around the corner of the desk and looking through the drawer. Sure enough, he located a half-empty bottle of lube. God, how many times had he done this? Whatever, the younger man figured there was no point in turning back at this point. Might as well get his rocks off. 

He pushed the lace panties to the side, slipping two fingers into him. The gloves had finally been discarded, shoved into his pockets. He prepped him hastily, making sure he was slick enough that penetration wouldn’t hurt the blonde too much. He wouldn’t mind if it hurt a little. This was supposed to be payback, wasn’t it?

Alfred pushed back against him, begging quietly. He wanted more, he wanted rough. He wanted to be pinned down and fucked.

HUNK finally withdrew his fingers, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. He was hard and  _ thick _ with a piece of metal shining on the tip. It was a piercing, a little steel hoop with a bead in the middle.

“Face me.” He demanded. “Sit on the edge. Feet on the desk.  _ Now. _ ” Okay, it actually felt really good bossing him around and watching him scramble to obey. The man peeled off the lace panties as he turned, carefully propping himself up on the edge. He pushed a coffee mug further away from him, looking up at HUNK. He spread his legs, showing off his little hole, slightly swollen and slick from the lube.

HUNK stroked himself a bit, surveying the man. He was pretty, he had to admit. Those slender little hips, the way his cock was slick and red at the tip. And the most important part, he was quiet. The Mercenary began wondering if maybe he just needed to get Alfred a ball gag and fuck him regularly. Maybe that would make him more tolerable. He smirked to himself, grabbing him under the knees and pulling him closer to the edge.

He sheathed himself inside Alfred in one motion. Slow, teasing. Deep. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out inside. He was tight. And judging by the way he was quivering around him, he hadn’t been fucked in a long time. He wrapped a hand around Alfred’s cock, jerking it slowly as he began to roll his hips in a rhythm. Slow, deep strokes quickly turned into fast, hard ones. He was soon shaking the desk.

He heard a cup of pens fall off the other side and scatter on the floor faintly over the sounds of Alfred’s cries. He didn’t last long at all, his seed spilling down HUNK’s hand as he threw his head back in a moan. 

He was quiet for a moment, breathing slowly until he was gasping as the speed of HUNK’s hips increased speed. Each thrust made him mewl and cry, his legs twitching. He was overstimulated and it hurt but there was a part of him that still loved it. He felt another spurt of his come dribble down his cock and onto his stomach.

“Please, come in me, fill me up, please.” Alfred’s words were breathless now, those blue eyes rolling into the back of his head as he rocked against Hunk in weak little movements.

“You think you deserve that?” He was smirking again behind his mask, watching the man before him. He was almost pathetic. Why was that so fucking appealing?

“Please. Please.” Those little, desperate whines pushed him over the edge. But he didn’t come inside. Instead, he pulled out and finished himself off, his seed splattering on the man’s stomach. The blonde looked honestly disappointed; like he’d dropped his ice cream cone on the ground. “You wasted it.” His voice was harsher this time, more familiar to HUNK’s ears.

He chuckled, low in his throat as he tucked his cock away. He grabbed Alfred’s face between his hand, smearing some of his rapidly cooling come on his face.

_ “Ask _ me to fuck you next time and maybe you’ll deserve it.” 


End file.
